Question: Simplify the following expression: ${12+2(-2n-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 12 + {2(}\gray{-2n-1}{)} $ $ 12 {-4n-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -4n + {12 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -4n + {10}$ The simplified expression is $-4n+10$